A Candle In The Dark
by Jedi Kay-Kenobi
Summary: Two people find some light in the dark times they live in; like a candle in the dark they constantly burn. They are there for each other, burning bright and ever lasting. (Interludes to 'Worth Fighting For').


**I went for it! My first M-rated fic! I may just leave this as a stand alone interlude, but I do originally have another one written which was going to occur further on in the story. But then, a plot bunny attack occurred, with some help from a friend, SerendipityAEY.. Your own fics inspired me as well. Cantate, you also really inspired me with both of your JtGS fics. You both gave me confidence to do this and I'm thrilled to have you as friends. I really hope you guys don't find it cringe worthy and that I haven't just murdered love by making the worst love scene ever! Really, I hope its done love justice and that they're in character, and that frankly it just plays out well. So here it is. :)**

**A Candle In The Dark.**

* * *

Isabelle, princess of Cloister had never felt so strangely calm and in control all of her life. A few seconds ago she had been outraged; vision swimming crimson red and fists clenched so tightly that her fingernails had dug painfully and left dents in her palms.

She had been so angry with Elmont. She had taken a huge risk to obtain the truth for Arden and exchange a rekindled alliance for Elmont's freedom, and he had angrily rebuked it, lecturing her rather than thanking her.

The princess had thought that things would be awkward between them from then on, neither of them backing down and apologising; yet he had made an illustrious speech that had shocked her to her very core.

_"You are my life."_

_She_ was _his _life.

His brutally honest words had obliterated any anger she felt towards him in a mere second, flooding her with no other overwhelming emotion but pure, unconditional love that she had sailed forwards, wound her arms tightly around his neck, and roughly crashed her lips against his.

All she had wanted then was him - Just him and no one else. That was only fuelled when, after he tore his lips from hers, he murmured one simple word.

_"Stay."_

The amount of need in that single word drove her onward, and she was more than willing to comply when she latched her lips onto his again hungrily a mere second later, shivering against him in response to his rough hands stroking up and down her back, pulling her even closer to him.

She had waited for so long; every day having transformed into a task that had her fighting her on-going and burning desire for him constantly. And it wasn't only plaguing her in her waking moments – it haunted, suffocated her in her dreams. Vivid images and senses invaded her subconscious every night, and she woke alone to nothing but darkness. There was no Elmont beside her like it had ended in the dream; just her.

And all it had ever served to her was another bout of desire.

His words had impacted her like never before, and she had decided there and then that it would end. He was scared to lose her, like she was him. She would protect him as he protected her. She would always be with him as he was with her.

And she would make it abundantly clear that he would never lose her tonight.

So here she was now, warm body flush against his, the thin covers exposing over half of her bare back as she kissed him gently, her slim fingers tenderly raking slowly through the side of his thick and soft auburn hair.

This and her soft yet firm kiss that pushed his head down further into the pillow elicited a low growl of pleasure and want from him. She could feel it rumble from deep within his strong and solid chest and tumble from his open mouth into hers, his left hand combing smoothly through her long, silk brunette tresses, whilst his right hand lay gently over the middle of her back, holding her close to him, her full chest against his.

He had let go, no longer teetering on the edge of indecision; to leap or not to leap into the pool of desire. He had allowed his young and loving heart to override his rational mind that was ever dutiful for this single moment, all of his love being incorporated into his every touch.

It had not taken long to remove the restriction of their clothing, both feeling like they were being suffocated by it. Hungry and demanding kisses soon took care of that barrier as they, at first fumbled like teenagers, but soon smoothly removed the unnecessary garments off of each other, leaving them bare to each other and free to explore.

For her she took this in stride, kissing any part of him that was visible to her, her lips and hands making him react in ways that mystified her. She had never seen him so physically vulnerable and at the mercy of another human being, and here she was, her simple touches making him breathe harshly, writhe beneath her and moan in such distinct ways. He let her have complete control, subjecting himself to her kind mercy when she pinned his wrists down on to the pillow with her hands and planted a trail of soft, open-mouthed kisses up along his flat stomach and broad chest. Although finely built, Elmont wasn't a complete athlete, his physical form both powerful and lithe... and he seemed to melt beneath her gentle touch.

Pressing her mouth to his briefly, she stared through hooded lids into his deep blue eyes. How his eye colour could change in subtle ways had always snatched her attention; the blue/grey storm morphing into an electric blue with a flicker of emotion. It was always there in his tender stare, his storm orbs shifting into that amazing and warm blue whenever he gazed at her. It was the look of a man so irrevocably in love.

Trickling the fingers of her right hand slowly down his face, stroking his fine goatee, she leaned forwards and kissed him again, feeling his powerful arms shift and wrap themselves around her waist as he pushed and rolled them over so that he was now hovering above her. The thin sheets slipped further down his firm, taut back, almost revealing the very small of it as he stared at her for a few seconds, tilting his head slightly to the right and frowning.

It took her a few seconds to comprehend the look that he held both on his face and within his eyes before she realised that he was questioning her; asking for her approval before proceeding. Oh, just how much power did he let her hold over him?

Closing her eyes and leaning forwards until her forehead touched his she sighed, "Don't think about anything else tonight, Elmont. Don't think about my father, our fears, or tomorrow. Just love me."

She felt him respond in kind with a sweet kiss to her lips before she sank back down into the pillow, preparing herself yet again on this memorable night.

He was a tender lover, just as she had dreamed, first starting by making her comfortable, kissing her on her face, neck, everywhere. His warm, soft lips gently grazed over the column of her creamy throat to where she was sure he felt her jumping heartbeat on his lips, before dotting gently, open-mouthed and moist kisses along her collar bone and down, hands following in the same direction over the sides of her perfect, hourglass figure.

He may know that he was under her spell constantly, but now she found herself trapped under his and left entirely to his mercy, and she was sure he realised this as he lifted his mouth from her breasts and down to her flat stomach. The man was cool and stoic on the outside, duty a constant bind to him; however, once someone cracked into the hard surface they were introduced to the warm, kind, gentle and loving soul beneath. She loved all sides to him, but seeing this one set her blood aflame and her heart on absolute fire.

Her hands delved deep into his hair, reaching his scalp and making him sigh in delight as he ran his hands up from her thighs to her curvy hips and continued, pressing his lips in between her breasts before dividing his attention to both with a renewed athleticism. She clenched her fingers involuntarily, tufts of his smooth hair being caught in her grip and causing him to gently nip on her skin as he hovered his lips over her right breast and closed his mouth over a nipple, sucking lightly as he massaged the other with his hand. She arched into him, gasping at the pleasure he brought on her, and she reaped all of it, hoping that it would encourage him to continue.

Soon enough he let her come to ease, moving his mouth from her breast to her collar bone, trying to recover a steady breathing rhythm. She was grateful for the respite, breathing heavily, skin flushed scarlet and hot as the coil in her stomach tightened, increasing the pressure that she had felt building up the entire time he had his way with her.

Isabelle could feel him try to control the same thing, his breathing ragged and hot, just like his skin, against her shoulder as he laid his face there, eyes half closed and hair a ruffled mess whilst she cradled his head with one hand. Being their first time and only just now experiencing these sensations, it was difficult for both of them to hold out, no matter how long they wanted it to last.

After a few minutes, they each recovered their breath and Elmont lifted his head once more to meet her gaze, again questioning her silently. Even after her permission he still wanted a second confirmation. Her Elmont - always needing to make sure that things were right first before proceeding.

Nodding affirmatively she relaxed and let him go at his own pace, bowing his head and beginning a trail of kisses along her neck as he positioned himself and slipped cautiously inside her.

She had not expected the sharp pain as he entered, squeezing her eyes tightly shut and hissing through ground teeth, her hands clutching his upper back. Whatever had happened to Elmont upon entry, he had not anticipated it, for he paused, only partially inside of her and gasped, his fingers clawing at the bed sheet on either side of them. She failed to notice the concerned glance he shot her.

She wanted to wait until the sharp pain ended, remain frozen and hold her breath until it was gone, yet it didn't relent, and soon enough she was forced to breathe out. As she slowly released the air in her lungs, she found that the pain relieved to the point where she could enjoy the feeling of him being this close to her.

Elmont did the same, his hot breath fluttering against her neck, before he proceeded, pushing on until he filled her entirely. The immensity of their contact made them both moan in pleasure.

Soon enough she pushed her hips upwards into his, urging the hesitant knight to continue. He responded immediately, rocking his hips against her slowly, taking caution in every move he made and continuously panting lightly as he adjusted to the new position they were in.

Although adjusting herself, Isabelle could not get enough of the electrifying contact between them. It was masterfully overwhelming, his burning skin touching hers setting her on fire, his slow movements loving that she desperately tried to cling on to every moment.

Isabelle closed her eyes and laid her forehead on his rocking shoulder, biting her bottom lip and trying not to give in to the pressure that was building from deep within her. Every part of her was screaming to let go, but she held out, wanting to make this special moment between them last as long as possible and to enjoy the feeling of Elmont this close and inside her as he gradually increased his speed.

Perspiration glistened over her body, as with his, the pressure increasing that she dotted kisses on his shoulder and bicep fervently in an attempt to smother the light moans tearing free from her throat. She could feel his face nuzzle further into her neck, his deep, elegant voice groaning her name in desperation.

It all felt like an echo to her once the ecstasy overwhelmed them, sending them both tumbling off of the edge and into oblivion. She cried his name, drowning the volume of her voice against his shoulder, her nails digging into his back as he gasped in blissful anguish.

She lay there beneath him, shivering from the amount of ecstasy that had just exploded between them. Her head still perched upon his shoulder, Isabelle could feel every vibration tremble through him, his eratic heartbeat on her lips as she turned into him and pressed a chaste kiss to his neck, stroking the tips of hair at the nape of his neck slowly.

Barely pulling her head back from his slick shoulder, she slowly opened her eyes, peering past whatever clammy strands of her hair had invaded her vision to find his left arm locked in position and quivering. He had virtually used all of his strength and was using whatever reserve he had left to prevent himself from collapsing on top of her.

She moved with him as he pulled out from her, scooting over just enough for him before his energy abandoned him and sent him sinking into the mattress and pillow. Somehow managing to turn his head with whatever scrap of adrenaline he had left, he gazed at her with deep blue, tired, but most of all, loving eyes. She returned his gaze, heart fluttering under the sheer intensity of his stare as his arm that was lying across her stomach wrapped slowly around her waist and pulled her to him until she was right next to him.

Lying flat on her stomach also, she moved her right hand to his, slipping her fingers beneath his whilst they slipped in between hers, holding her small hand in place underneath his larger. His calloused fingertips, although rough, had been so gentle when they had danced over the contours of her body. The mere memory of that amazing and electrifying feeling he had sent rushing through her elicited a shiver down her spine.

Noticing this, his hand gave hers a gentle squeeze whilst his left arm gingerly slipped underneath his head and propped him up ever so slightly higher. Cerulean orbs watched carefully, reaping every simple action, as he stretched a little further and stroked her hair with his fingertips. She closed her eyes at the contact, sighing blissfully and forcing them to remain closed in the desperate prayer that some unseen force could freeze them in this moment forever so they would be free of the cruel world around them.

But alas, the prayer was not answered, and soon the heavenly touch ended, allowing her to open her eyes once more and to stare lovingly into the two blue orbs that she had been mesmerised by. A slow and small smile crept along her face, the tugging on the corners of her lips consistent. His face mirrored hers, and soon enough his eyelids fluttered closed, obscuring his dazzling eyes from her sight as he sighed peacefully.

It filled her heart with joy to see and hear him so at peace as she watched him sleep, hanging on to the last morsel of whatever energy she herself had left, before snuggling closer to him, right until her face was opposite his and the tip of their noses were nearly brushing again.

Just as she closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to creep up on her exhausted form, she felt the small pressure of Elmont's hand squeeze hers again, and her smile remained.

* * *

***Peeks out from behind the door of my domain... namely... my bedroom* So how was it? Did I do love justice? Was it nice and not cringe worthy? Are our characters in character? I'd like to hope so.**


End file.
